ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Box
Plot Weeks prior to the start of the series (during The Final Battle: Part 2), Past Ben as Ultimate Swampfire is being reeled into Past Vilgax's mouth in the sea. Past Vilgax is in his true form. As Past Vilgax opens his mouth to eat Ultimate Swampfire, he devolves and transforms. Big Chill (turning intangible): Big Chiill! He flies a little further from Past Vilgax. Big Chill: Alright, Vilgax. Now or never. You're goin' down! Past Vilgax(swimming towards Big Chill): Ha ha ha! My ship has a fusion engine. At any time, it could explode. Big Chill turns around, and hears a boom. His eyes widen. Timestamp|Plumbers' Academy|January 7, 2012, 10:30 AM|EDT A 13-year old human boy with brownish-blonde hair and bluish-green eyes is standing by a Plumber ship. A taller adult human man with blonde hair wearing a Plumber suit walks towards him and stoops to his level. Boy: So, I'm finally gonna be a Plumber, huh? Man: Yes, Dirk, and earlier than your friends, too. Dirk smiles and hugs his father, Cameron. Cameron: Happy birthday, son. Dirk: Thanks, dad. Cameron stands up. Cameron: I have a present for you, Dirk. Dirk: What? A present? Cameron: Well i'll get it. Cameron exits the room leaving an anxious Dirk Dirk: I wonder what my surprise is? Maybe i'll get my own blaster. While Dirk was pondering on what his surprise was, A dark haired boy slightly older than Dirk and two brown long haired girls around his age (one taller than the other) walk into room towards him." Dirk: Hey how did you guys get here. Boy: Did you think we would let you be a plumber before us? Taller Girl: Stop teasing him Thomas. Thomas: Relax Emily, just joking with him. Emily: Well we got here because a plumber ship leaving earth gave us a lift. ''Dirk looks at the other girl. Dirk: Lorraine, is it true? Lorraine: Yes it is. Cameron enters the room, his hands at his back. Cameron(surprised): How did you three get here. Thomas: Well.... Cameron: Nevermind, Dirk this is it. He brings forth a box and hands it over to Dirk. Dirk: A box? Maybe it's a plumber badge! Cameron(smiles): Just open it. Dirk opens the box and sees a watch like device. Dirk(excited): I got my own omnitrix!!! Thomas, Lorraine and Emily(amazed): No way!! Cameron(smiling): Lerif gave it to me, he called it the Alpha Nanotrix. Thomas: How about Nano Matrix. Dirk(excited): Awesome! "'Dirk puts on the device and inspects it as an announcement is made.'' Voice: The Plumber Admission Test is ready all admittants move to the training facility. Cameron: Let's go kids. Dirk(to himself): Who knew that on 7th january, my birthday i would get my own omnitrix. They arrive at the training facility which was containing a maize filled with robots, booby traps and some other obstacles. Dirk,Thomas and the girls(Surprised):Wow! Dirk, Thomas, Lorraine and Emily were each given a blaster and a plumber badge to be able to track down their progress then came an announcement. Voice: Admittants go to your different starting positions. '' The go to their starting positions. Voice: Now Go! Dirk and the others took off. The focus is on Dirk as he runs through a section of his part of the obstacle course. Then suddenly, a robot merges out of the wall and shoots a laser at Dirk blasting him back. Dirk: Ouch. '' Looks down at the Nano Matrix Dirk: Its about time i used this thing. He touched the side of the Nano Matrix, a hologram popped up and he transformed Transformation Sequence: Nanochips come from the left of the screen and slams into a puddle of DNA, limbs expand and Dirk's body turns wooden and in a flash of light he becomes a wooden humanoid figure. New Alien: So, what can this do? ''Suddenly his body changes into a petroleum like form. New Alien: Cool, i can turn into minerals, i'll call this guy, Minerail!!!! Minerail charged at the robot, the robot forms a sword with its left arm and chops off Minerail's right arm but it regenerates. Minerail: Awesome. Now a plan(dodges a laser blast) i am petroleum so(dodges a punch) i can explode. After dodging another laser blast from the robot, Minerail blasts a cloud of petroleum at the robot which blows the robot into bits. Dirk: Wow! Meanwhile.... Emily runs through a section of her course when laser cannons come from the and shoot at her. She concentrates hard and uses her telekinesis to control the attacks they keep shooting and she struggles to control it before she blasts the laser back at the cannons destroying them. Emily: Why do i need a blaster? '' As Emily walks on Thomas is shown to be fighting a robotic crocodile which charges at him. Thomas dodges and dodges a punch from the robo-croc which uses one of its claws to scratch Thomas on his shirt.'' Thomas: Big Mistake. Thomas's hand glows as he shoot a ray of radioactive energy at the monster destroying it. Thomas: Serves you right. ''Lorraine runs through a section then suddenly the floor opens up and it is shown to contain hot water (it an admission test so it can't be real lava). Lorraine(thinks): Um, too easy. ''She forns a hurricane made of air which she uses to fly across the hot water but when she lands, laser cannons appear from both sides of the wall and starts shooting at her. She quickly touches the metal floor which forms a dome around her and deflects lasers back at the cannons destroying them. Lorraine(inhales): That was close. Lorraine moves to the end of corridor and sees a Titanium figure she quickly manipulates a part of the metal floor and turns it into metal shards sending it towards the figure as it was about to hit the figure it stopped moving and crashed to the ground. Figure: Lorraine, its me Dirk! Lorraine: Oh, sorry. What are you? Dirk: A Minerian. But i call him Minerail. Lorraine: Cool, but lets get moving. Minerail: Sure, i got only 25 minutes left before i change back, i have already used 25 minutes. After a short walk, an explosion is heard which Minerail and Lorraine rush towards. As they arrive they see Emily using telekinesis and Thomas using Radioactive blasts to destroy robots. Four robots charge at the two until they are hit by several metal shards and Electric bolts short circuiting them. Thomas(sees Nano Matrix symbol on Minerail's chest): Dirk, is that you. Minerail: Yeah, its me. Emily: You're a Minerian, Wow. Lorraine: Lets go guys. ''They continue walk until they reach the end of the obstacle course, Cameron walks towards them as Minerail hits the Nano Matrix and reverts into Dirk. Cameron(smiles): You kids are amazing! You set a new record time for the admitants obstacle course, using 44 minutes and 39 seconds compared to the previous record of 49 minutes. Dirk: So, are we plumbers now? Cameron: Yes, but you only deal with minor crimes like robberies and investigation cases since you're still young to handle bigger crimes alright. Thomas: Fine by me. Lorraine: I'm ok with it. Emily: I like it. Dirk(unpleased): Uh, Fine!! Dirk (looks down at the Nano Matrix and smiles): This should make things interesting. The Screen turns black. THE END. Major Events *Dirk, Emily, Thomas, Lorraine and Cameron make their first appearances. *Ben makes his first reappearance. *Vilgax makes his first reappearance. * Minerail makes his first appearance. * Dirk uses Minerail has his first alien. *Ultimate Swampfire, Swampfire and Big Chill make their first reappearances. *Ben and Vilgax are killed in the explosion of the Chimerian Hammer. *Plumbers' Academy makes its first appearance. Characters *Dirk Surge (first appearance) *Emily Train (first appearance) *Thomas Lock (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance, 15-year old self (killed, flashback)) *Cameron Surge (first appearance) *Lorraine Taylor (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first reappearance, past self (killed, flashback)) Aliens Used By Dirk *Minerail(first appearance) By Ben *Ultimate Swampfire (first reappearance, flashback) *Swampfire (first reappearance, flashback) *Big Chill (first reappearance, flashback) Trivia *This series takes place during Ultimate Alien. *It is revealed that Dirk was born on the 7th January, 1999. Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Series Premieres Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres